


Oh, (Bull)Shit! (Dragon Age Inquisition)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kadan, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: The Iron Bull and his lieutenant, Krem, are stuck up on a mountain together. Freezing to death the two men must decide how far they are willing to go just to stay alive. Choices are made and relationships are built from the ashes of salty feelings. Can the two get along enough to deal with the consequences of their actions? When the topic of a child is brought up will Bull even care enough to hear Krem out? They move from Haven to Skyhold during Krem's time with child. Things seem to go alright. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	1. Chapter 1

"Krem, if we are going to survive we need to keep warm." Bull stated as he too started to shiver.  
Krem's teeth were chattering away. They were ducking out in a small cave up on the side of the mountain. A snow storm had moved in. The Chargers had split into groups. Krem and the chief had ventured up the mountain. The others broke off into two more groups.  
One going east and the other taking the west side around the mountain. Their mission all but forgotten now was at the back of the two men's minds. It had been hours since they had gotten trapped up here.  
The Iron Bull was beginning to worry. Hopefully the rest of his team was alright but for now he was mainly worried about keeping the skinny boy that was shivering next to him alive. Krem had on a few layers and his armor but it had grown dark out. Everything that wasn't covered in snow was covered in ice.  
Bull had no shirt on, his muscles and fat could only provide so much warmth. They were going to freeze to death soon if they didn't come up with a plan. Both of them had tried to keeping moving for warmth but they grew tired of making tracks in their small cave.  
Krem was turning blue. Fast. Bull had no interest in seeing another friend, another comrade die before him. Not right now. And not him.  
As much as both men would love to deny it there was something between them they couldn't. Bull had always wanted to bed Krem. But that wasn't all. He enjoyed talking to him, fighting with him, being around him. It was odd. Is this what love felt like? It was strange.  
Yet Bull had kept his mouth shut. He knew Krem was only really interested in women. And the last thing he wanted to do was freak the poor kid out. Bull had no idea that his feelings were in fact mutual.  
Krem was straight. He loved to glance at pretty girls that walked by. He had been dating a lovely bard named Maryden but fate had decided that they weren't meant to be. She was called off to distant lands by family for her sister had passed.  
Maryden confessed that she did love Krem but not enough to promise that she would return. They had a long talk and the next day she was gone. Krem was heart broken.  
Though Maryden had been his girlfriend he had never fully shaken the feeling that he got when Bull was near. His heart beating out of time and his breath catching. He simply didn't like men. Then why was he so interested in Bull? So attracted to him. It scared him a bit to think about 'what if?'.  
Bull was from a race of beings who were far different than his own. They didn't do the parental thing, sex was mostly for fun or release. Love was a foreign concept... it all seemed like a bad idea.  
"Krem get over here. We need to share what little heat we have if we are to survive. Strip down." Iron Bull shivered.  
Krem perked up and went even paler than he already was.  
"W-what?!" His words chattered through his teeth.  
"Get n-nak-ked. We need to share heat."  
Krem scooted further away.  
"Get over h-here you little shit." Bull got up and grabbed Krem.  
Pulling the wiggling human into his lap, he held on tight. Krem soon calmed down and decided it wasn't worth fighting over. After a few minutes of silence Bull decided that just sitting like this wasn't enough. No. They had to get naked.  
"Krem... we are going to die. Strip down."  
"Why am I t-the only one g-getting naked?" He demanded as he gave in.  
Already removing his armor. Throwing it to the side. Once he was down to his binder and underwear he reproached his commanding officer.  
"Krem we have to share all our body heat. G-get naked." Bull said and unbuckled his own pants.  
Krem was to cold and tired to argue. He was dying and figured he had nothing left to loose. He stripped and shuffled up to Bull. His feet burning from the ice he stood on.  
Bull picked him up and pulled his pants down slightly, he had Krem step into them. The pants were big and stretchy. They stood awkwardly in Bull's hideous circus pants, hugging for warmth.  
Bull sat down with Krem in his lap. Krem was starting to warm up a bit. With the human in his lap and naked, The Iron Bull could feel the heat radiating off of Krem's crotch. Bull's own groin was starting to heat up.  
His dick becoming hard and starting to poke up between Krem's legs.  
"Bull..." Krem mumbled.  
"I can't help it. Your ass is soft and inviting." Bull had his arms wrapped around Krem to keep the human's warmth in.  
If Bull could keep Krem warm, then Krem could act as a little heater that Bull in turn could feed off of. Krem nearly jumped when Bull's member brushed up into his own genitals.  
"Bet we could create a lot of warmth if we fucked." Bull said as they became sleepy.  
"Im not using up the last of my energy just so that you can get some yummy, Chief." Krem grumbled.  
"We are gonna die with you shoved down my pants and my dick eternally hard."  
"...do you really think sex could help?" The human asked.  
"Sex equals life, Krem, sex equals life."  
Krem sighed, lifting himself up and then he gently sat down onto Bull. Sure he could have faught harder but if you happen to be a dying virgin and the man you love offers sex then... "Shit your big, fuck this feels weird, Chief this is uncomfortable." Krem said as he sat impaled on his boss.  
"Here, hang on, turn around." Bull slid his pants down under his hips.  
Krem slid out of the pants and turned to face Bull. He re-sat himself down on The Iron Bull's rod.  
"Oh fuck your so warm inside..." Bull moaned.  
"This feels different, not like the metal rod Im used to." Krem noted.  
"Rod? You into toys?" Bull smiled.  
"It feels a lot better than just my fingers." He shrugged.  
"Fingers? Oh come now. Surely you've had more than just some fingers up in there? Or are you the one usually doing the finger work?" The horned man asked.  
"Imma virgin." Krem was leaning into Bull's chest for warmth as he bounced on top of his commander's lap, "Only thing thats been anywhere near me is a few rods I have and my hand."  
Iron Bull was trying to decided if he was surprised. He felt a bit shocked. Surely Krem had laid into Meryden? No?  
"Hey, easy. Your not going up there. No way in hell am I dying with your dick up my ass. Just makes me feel like Im shitting." Krem nudged Bull, "Keep it in the front."  
Bull moved around a bit with Krem. They were starting to heat up from the blood rush. But they had to be careful not to go wild and use up to much energy.  
"Chief..."  
"Just call me Bull, we're going to die anyway. At least it seems that way. In the afterlife don't tell anyone I let you call me just 'Bull'. The Iron Bull has a reputation to protect." "If we are going to die up here, since we're having sex... being this close... I may as well just tell you. Im in love with you." Krem admitted shamefully.  
Bull gently caressed Krem's face. Krem wouldn't look him in the eye as he continued to bounce. Bull noticed that Krem let a few small tears slide down his cheek.  
"It does not make you less of a man to love another man." He said as he wiped the tears away.  
"How would you know? Its love a bunch of softy crap to you?" Krem asked.  
"Because I like women and men."  
"Sex isn't the same as love. You like to have sex with both men and women." Krem said.  
"I know. Im bisexual and I am in love with a man."  
Krem slowed to a stop at this. Eyeing The Iron Bull.  
"Your in love?" Krem asked.  
"With you. Now keep bouncing. If Im going out, Im not dying without experiencing the 'joy' of love making. Thats what this is right? Feels pretty much like fucking. I like it." Bull said as he planted a big fat kiss on Krem's lips.  
Krem kissed back after a moment. They slowly started to bounce together. Krem nuzzled into Bull's chest. Once Krem clenched up Bull was sent over the top and released.  
"Never done something so tame before." Bull smiled as he held Krem close after they were done.  
"Never done that all before." Krem smiled lightly.  
"CHIEF?! KREM!" They heard come from outside the cave.  
"Quick get dressed!" Bull said as they scrambled to untangle.  
Pulling themselves together they ran out of the cave to find a search party decked out with enough gear to last them days out in the snow. They were a few yards down the mountain, headed for them. The Chargers had come all the way up here to find their leader and their lieutenant. As soon as they found them, Krem was wrapped up tight in a pile of blankets and hauled back down the mountain. Bull and Krem were carted back the teams set up in Haven. Bull spent a good amount of their ride trying to warm up his frozen Krem-sickle.

\---

Weeks passed and things went on. Bull had tried to talk to Krem about their wild escapade. But Krem would change the subject and avoid it at all costs. Soon enough he started to avoid The Iron Bull himself. Now that things were peaceful thanks to the Inquisitor they had no real work and after helping her out they had been paid well.  
The Chargers would take a few jobs here and there but nothing big. Lately they mostly hung around and drank. Living day to day lives. Krem became distant from the others. Spending much of his time alone. Most people assumed that he was depressed due to Maryden's absents.  
But that was untrue. It didn't help but the reason was something far different. Something far worse.  
"We need to talk." Krem said in a low voice so that the others wouldn't hear.  
They had been sitting around drinking at the tavern when Krem walked in and joined them at their usual table.  
"Krem! Join us for a drink won't you?!" Bull bursted out.  
Bull seemed happy but he was far from it. He was desperate now to get Krem's attention. And the fact that he was only, made him feel pathetic. Love was a weird itchy feeling to him and the fact that Krem was avoiding him made that itchy feeling gross.  
"No thanks Chief. Mind if I have a word with you?" Krem smiled awkwardly at him.  
Now people were looking. Bull nodded and got up. Following him out into the cold.  
The night air was cool. It was going to be spring soon and everyone was gearing up for it. Ready for the cold to be over.  
"Take it you need something?" Bull asked.  
"Why would you assume that?" He shot back.  
"Because you haven't spoken to me in over a month and I haven't seen you all week."  
"We need to talk... somethings wrong. I had my suspicions before but I am sure now." Krem looked around to make sure no one else was near to hear, "I went and saw a healer. Im with child. Your child. I've been carrying it around and it hasn't been going well. Makes me awfully sick. Everything is swelling up on me. My binding in starting to hurt."  
Bull leaned back into the tavern's wall and blinked.  
"I know you probably don't care to much considering you don't deal with parenting as a qunari, but I thought you should know that you made someone. Another life." Krem said.  
"I care. I care a hell of a lot. Because it's yours too. Look its not normal for my kind to parent but I've been hanging around humans so much, for so long... that I do feel a bit responsible. I mean... being a father is a big deal to most people right?"  
They stood in the moon light just staring at one another.  
"I don't want to try and get rid of it because it may not work and I could run the risk of just damaging it. If the child is damaged it could have a much harder life and Im not looking to make trouble for anyone. So Im going to let it come to term and go from there." Krem said.  
"Your going to keep it and be a father then?" Bull asked.  
"...maybe. Unless I can find someone who wants to raise it as their own. Or unless you want to raise the baby."  
"Me raise a baby?" Bull asked.  
"You made it. You could try being responsible for it. For your actions. Just like I am. I guess I chose to give up my body when I decided to sit on your dick. Now I get to have baby and raise it or find it a home." Kerm was salty.  
"...if you want me to raise it. I will. For you." Bull made no hesitation.  
Krem stood still, unsure what to say. For him? Bull would raise the baby for him?  
"You... could raise the baby with me. Play house, get married and be parents to the damn kid." Krem snorted out.  
He wasn't sure why he was being so aggressive but he was. He was unintentionally intentionally being an asshole. Bull raised a brow.  
"You wanna play house with ME?" The Iron Bull asked.  
Krem blushed then looked down at the ground.  
"I will just find someone to take it." Krem said.  
"You think you can find a person who wants to take a half human, half qunari baby? You realize that thing will probably be gray with stumpy little horns?" Bull said.  
"It'll have your ugly face too." Krem smiled as he said it.  
Bull broke out into laughter.  
"Your being a ass Krem. Come here tiny man." He roared as pulled Krem in close and held him in a strong hug.

\---

Krem was laying on his bed. Starting down at his growing belly. His abs were slightly less toned but were still there. He was trying hard to stay in shape. Most days he stayed in so that his binder could be off.  
"Krem De La Creme! Your up! I have brought you something!" Bull said as he threw his way into Krem's room.  
"What now, Chief?" Krem asked.  
Krem got up and walked over to his desk where Bull was sitting down at. Bull pulled a drawer open and pulled a string of leather out.  
"What are you up to now?" Krem asked.  
"This." Bull pulled a dragon tooth out of his pants pocket slammed it down onto the table.  
"Wait... Chief is that... what are are you doing with that?" Krem asked.  
"You want to play house? Get married? Well this is the closest thing my people have to a wedding. We do this and see how things go between us for a while, Kadan. Maybe eventually we tie the knot human style." Bull said as he started to form to necklaces with the leather.  
"I haven't even let you have sex with me again and yet your willing to go this far?" Krem asked.  
"I love you. Don't make a big deal out of it."  
Krem was unsure what to say about Bull's 'love'. The big idiot did have a soft spot for Krem but he was still unsure how this would pan out. "Your the dummy making the big deal. And by the way..." Krem walked back to his bed and pulled a something out from under his pillow and walked back over. Slamming it down next to the tooth that Bull had brought. It was another dragon's tooth. Krem's tooth was nearly identical.  
"...really now?" Bull leaned back and asked.  
"Really. Don't make a big deal about it." Krem smirked.  
"Your carrying our baby and yet you still sneak off to kill dragons on your own?"  
"Im a man that does as he pleases."  
"I may have to punish you for being so irresponsible. Tie you up and make you sorry." Bull teased.  
"You wanna fuck me? Go a head. Carrying this kid around makes me crave a nice evening in bed anyway." Krem was getting ballsy.  
"How about I tie you up, do you, you wear one of those rods you have on a leather harness, do me, and then we go tell everyone about the baby. I think your far along enough that we can tell people now right?" He asked as he nodded at Krem's slight belly.  
"... I never imagined that The Iron Bull would like others to use a rod on him." Was all that Krem had to say about it.  
Bull grabbed Krem and drug him over to the bed.  
The Iron Bull was not a fan of being taken but for his lovers... lover. He would do anything. "Well we're both men of many needs. Only fair that we meet ALL of those needs." Bull wiggled his brows.  
Krem chuckled.  
"Fine, fine. Yes. If we are going to really do this, I need to know that you will still see me as a man even when I become big and round." Krem eyed him.  
"Krem, I have always seen you as a man. Your as real a man as I am. The only difference is that you have an extra fun hole. You always seem to doubt yourself. But I don't. Now take your pants off before I rip them off." Bull smirked.  
Krem leaned in and kissed him hungrily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Kadan, you shouldn't have." The Iron Bull said as he tugged on the rope.  
Testing it strength and endurance. One would have thought that he had been given flowers or jewelry with the way he admired the item with such love in his eye.  
"Shouldn't have? Chief, you pulled me into the shop just to show it to me. You held it in front of my face saying that you wanted it. Then proceeded to say what you wanted it for and then the shop keep threw us out because you were vulgar. I had to go back and apologize for you and was only allowed to purchase it because I offered twice its worth in silver." Krem was wrapped up in his sparing gear.  
The plates that were meant to fit over his chest an abdomen were starting to fit awkwardly. Bull thought it was cute. Being with Krem so much and getting ready for the baby was turning him a bit soft.  
"Chief, eye up." Krem said.  
Bull snapped his gaze away from his lover's growing guts and glanced at his face then back at his new gift.  
"Thank you Krem, its wonderful." He smirked evilly at the smaller man.  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Chief? Wait a moment hey wa-" The vint was lifted off his feet and thrown gracefully over Bull's shoulder.  
"Bull!" Krem hissed in his ear, "People are watching! Let me down!"  
"Oh you know I don't care about that. We are going to fuck, take a nap, go to the Tavern, then 'make sweet love'. After all that I'll put you to bed." Bull said as he walked tall.  
"We- nnn.... Chief! Let me down!" He hollered.  
"No."  
"I wasn't finished practicing! Now let me down! I need to stay in shape!" Krem tried not to sound as if he were whining but he was.  
"Sex is an excellent way to stay in shape. I will show you, Kadan." He said as they walked past Cullen, who chuckled.  
"All done with your troops for the day?" Cullen asked.  
"All but one!" Bull shouted as he trotted up some steps.  
"You love to embarrass me." Krem said.  
"I don't do love."  
"You love me." Krem said as a matter of factly.  
"...I wouldn't say you are wrong." Bull stated as they entered Krem's room.  
Iron Bull was still weary of using the term 'love'. It just seemed so off for him to use such a term.  
"Not like you will ever admit it again am I right? Say it once or twice and you've made your point. No need to ever say it again." Krem said saltily.  
Bull plopped his boyfriend down on the bed.  
"'Kadan' says it all in in my world." He retorted.  
"And me lettin you use my body every damn day for sex is how I say 'I love you', yet I still do things your away as well to show my love to you."  
"Im lost." Bull had stopped listening.  
He was to focused on unstrapping Krem's armor and pulling the boy's pants off. They were tight and showed a big bulge in the front where Krem had pinned a sock into place on his underwear. It made no difference because the armor hung down so far that his crotch was covered. But still, it was more of a comfort thing at this point for the human.  
"Is that stuffing in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Bull laughed.

\---

"Ahhh shit! Shit! Be gentle! That hurts! To deep!" Krem whined as he lifted off of his lover.  
Bull pursed his lips and helped Krem get up. The boy had only put on a few pounds but he was still having a hard time moving around now. His small mass had grown. Most of his clothes were starting to fit funny.  
"Ah... it feels like your trying to rip through me." Krem commented as he sat down next to Bull.  
The larger man was laid back in bed.  
"Here, lay down, thats right. Put your head on my chest hear. Good boy. Relax. Its just you and me right now."  
"...and the baby." Krem said almost in a whisper.  
The Iron Bull responded by gently petting Krem. Wanting to sooth him. Being with Krem was different. His lieutenant was certainly not the most sexual partner he had ever been with. And sex was the thing that was held above all else for his kind.  
To hell with it. Bull already realized that he was in love, which was another unusual thing for his type. May as well break all stereotypes at this point.  
Being with Krem felt like holding a vase. It was pretty, smooth, well rounded, but could also crack under pressure. Easily breakable. It could hold a lot init, taking on a lot of stress and strain. Very strong. But also very weak. One drop and it was done for.  
Their relationship felt like a dance on the battlefield. It was weird and tricky. It looked unnatural. Just not right.  
Krem could be very resistant. But Bull shrugged it off. In the end Bull still had little idea about how being in love worked. He understood how Krem worked. At least he thought he did.  
Being pregnant was very off putting and uncomfortable, Krem needed some sort of way to feel masculine. So on his way into the Tavern one night he decided to bring Bull flowers. As if they weren't odd enough. Once his period has stopped coming the guy knew that his normalized mercenary style life as a man was done. Things would be different.  
So why not just move forward with it. He picked up some flowers and presented them to Bull with a big smile on his face. Many of their friends stayed quiet but also smiled at the sight of a happy Krem. They hadn't seen him look this alive in months.  
Bull on the other hand laughed thinking that it was some sort of joke and said that Krem was the one who should be receiving the flowers. He was the one having the baby after all. Everyone knew about the child now but no one ever talked about it.  
Many faces went pale in the Tavern as Krem slowly dropped the flowers and walked out. Weather Bull meant that Krem should be on the receiving end because he was the one doing the work for their child or because of his chromosomes was a mute point. Krem felt emasculated in front of everyone.  
This is what was on Krem's mind now. Laying next to Bull in bed. Just the thought of Bull's idiocy. It was getting his blood boiling.  
"Your very quiet Krem, is something wrong? If its about the sex we..." He sighed and closed his eyes, "we don't have to have sex. If its hurting you we don't have to do it."  
"Wait Chief, do you mean you would have sex with someone else and then come back here and spend the night with me or...?"  
"Kadan, I will only do those things with you. Only sex with you. And if you don't want sex then I guess Im not havin sex." Bull seemed less than thrilled to say this but meant it. Bull rolled slightly to his side so that we was with holding Krem more comfortably in his chest.  
"You treat me like a man... but you still act as if Im frail like a woman..." Krem said.  
His face buried into Bull's pecs.  
"Smart people are always more frail than dumbass's like me." Bull admitted with a smile, "Nothing going on with the way I treat you is about you being a man, you are a better man that I. Krem, you treat everyone with respect and you are sweet. Kind. Gentle. But also can be very aggressive and act as a war machine. I have enough fat and muscle for us. You have the brains and good looks. Not that Im to bad to look at either."  
"You look like someone hit you with a bag full of ugly." Krem grinned into Bull's warmth.  
"You like my ugly."  
"Shut up. I love your ugly ass." Krem sighed.  
"...and I love yours. Your ass that is. So firm and hairy." He said as he took a handful of Krem's bare ass.  
"I won't take sex away from you." Krem said.  
"Oh thank god!" Bull let out a loud exhale.  
"But you must be gentle. Im very tender." Krem said as he looked up at Bull.  
"Oh Kadan, how could I ever say no to that face? Shall we proceed then?"  
"Well the boner pressed into my thigh is begging for me to say yes so... alright. You need to make love. Not fuck me right now." Krem lectured.  
"Just roll onto you back. Time for some Bull riding lessons."

\---

Krem let out a heavy grunt.  
"Cremisius, oh sweet maker... tight." Bull moaned.  
Krem was clenching and releasing. Bull was on top, pumping away. Iron Bull was mostly into watching other people get off but with Krem, Bull just wanted to indulge in as much of him as possible.  
"Ah! Right there!" Krem moaned.  
Bull perked up more and started to ram into that spot over and over. Soon Krem didn't have to clench his muscles. His spasms just started going off.  
"C-Chief! Harder!"  
"You said gentle!" Bull snorted.  
"Fuck me or I will end your horned ass!" Krem grabbed Bull's horns and jerked his head down so that they were face to face.  
"Threats now? After this I am dragging you down to the Tavern so I can proclaim my love for you in front of everyone." Bull eagerly kissed Krem.  
Bull sliding in and out of Krem. The wet sloshing sound. The suction was delightful.  
"Im about to turn you into a Krem Puff... here comes the filling." Bull was picking up speed.  
"Hey Bull, next time I bring you flowers,"  
"Yah?"  
"don't you fucking dare emasculate me in front of everyone." Krem slapped Bull across the face.  
Bull stopped and stayed looking Krem in the eyes.  
"I just came." He announced.  
"Sick, twisted, ass hole. Liking it when I hit you." Krem snorted.  
"I am sorry that I didn't accept your wimpy weeds with more grace. I know you are a human man and that is how they court. Please do so again sometime. I will show you my gratitude in return then.  
I love you very much. Both of you. More than anything. Even dragons." Bull slid his hand onto Krem's belly.  
"I love you more than any bard or wenches breasts." Krem said.  
Iron Bull laughed loudly, "Boobs are nice. Good pair of tits and a warm hole... mmm... maybe one more round then we hit the Tavern. Get you something to eat."  
Bull rolled them so Krem was on top. Chuckling and holding him close. Wanting more and more of Krem with every passing moment. Krem felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were stressful. The move from Haven to Skyhold was stressing Krem out. And Bull. Their relationship was as rocky as any other couples. A few bumps here and there. Or everywhere.  
"My being a man makes you uncomfortable." Bull said.  
"What? Where would you get an idea like that?" Krem asked.  
"You reject my advances to be close and courtful in public. I think courting is a waste of time but I offer to because I know it means something to you and I have no problem with anyone knowing about us. If you want me to declare my love for you in front of all the Chargers then I'll do it."  
"I have no clue where any of this is coming from. Why are you so bent on making sure that I know you love me, I mean why now?" Krem was waddling around the room.  
He hardly left it anymore and when he did it was usually at night. Many people knew of his condition. The baby was due at any point now. Maybe a week or two left. Krem and Bull had been together for months now. By far the longest relationship Bull had ever had.  
"I mean now months later you want to make sure Im aware of your feelings. I don't get why this is important now and not before."  
The Iron Bull sighed, "Because I was unsure before. Unsure if what I was feeling was... love. And it is. And I want you to know that I am serious about this. Us."  
Bull looked slightly uncomfortable. Krem knew that it was true. How much the horned man loved him. That he was willing to do whatever it took to prove his love. But why.  
"I have no clue why you feel like you need ta prove anything, Chief. I know you love me." He blushed as he spoke.  
"If I prove it to you, then maybe you will see how much I love you and if you understand my feelings maybe you will see that gender doesn't matter. And if that doesn't matter then maybe you can be more comfortable with us. Because I can tell that my being male is something you have to work past.  
You do realize that we don't have to do anything about my gender. We can avoid that if need be. I mean you could try and pretend that Im a woman. Even in bed."  
Krem was very shocked and very quiet for a moment. He sat down on the bed and looked at Bull.  
"Do I really make you feel that... I love you less or that Im... embarrassed about us because your a man?" He asked.  
Bull's brows went up as he nodded. His arms crossed and an expression that read 'no shit'.  
"Im an ass aren't I?"  
Bull nodded again.  
"Because this is already outside of your comfort zone and you feel that if your willin to put that aside for our love... I should too?" Krem asked.  
Bull shrugged with slightly pursed lips, as if to say 'eh, yah, pretty much, yup'.  
Krem flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Fuck.  
"I know your already outside your comfort zone there Krem-Soda but you just lettin me get off to you each night and then going to bed isn't cutting it. Not only do I feel like Im having sex with an over sized doll I feel kinda... lonely.  
I don't have my snarky lieutenant to hang around... your my best friend. And you've been kinda depressed. Its making me sad. Not a lot of things truly make me sad but it makes me sad to see you so down." Bull was kicked back at the desk.  
"Chief... Bull... it does make me feel odd that your a man. I feel like I should be with a woman. I feel like a hostage to my own body and this kid now.  
I also feel like a woman now because of these things and it makes me feel gross to be a woman. I hate this. But I don't hate you or the baby. I hate myself right now." Krem tried to roll onto his side but no matter what it was uncomfortable.  
"You think it will make you more of a man if you date woman?" Bull snorted.  
"..." Krem blushed.  
"Your a good enough man on your own, Krem. Manly as hell and even if ya weren't you'd still be a man. Men come in all types. Just like women. But your a man through and through. Even if you like my Iron Rod."  
"I am not calling it that." Krem smiled.  
"Iron Dick?"  
"No."  
"Iron Cock then."  
"Im never touching you again." Krem rolled his eyes.  
"I think it likes you. Oh look at that he wants to come out and play." Bull dug his thumbs into the waist band of his pants.  
"How about a blow job? This kid is really taking over my body. I don't feel like bouncing around in the bed tonight."  
"For you. If theres any blowing or sucking off I want you to feel good. You keep trying to offer me different things but you need to relax. Your putting to much on yourself in bed. Your ready to pop Krem-Puff. Now then." Iron Bull grabbed onto Krem's leggings and pulled them down.  
His own pants already kicked off, his boots and ankle brace tosses aside onto the cold floor.  
"Bull..."  
"Yes, Kadan?"  
"I've been a dick and Im sorry. I love you very much. And I would love it if we were able to court each other." Krem smiled warmly.  
"A dick you say? Well let me take care of yours." Bull pulled Krem's legs apart and stuffed his face down between his lover's thighs.  
Krem let out a gasp as Bull's tong went to work. Swirling around his hardened numb. A thick finger poked into him and wiggled around inside. Now another was prodding at his backside.  
"F-F-FUCK." Krem groaned.  
Bull chuckled into him. The vibrations from Bull's sound felt good. To good. The build up was wonderful.  
"Wait, wait! Stop! Katho!" Krem shouted out the safe word.  
"What? Whats wrong?" Bull poked his head up.  
He tried to get a glance at Krem but his big belly was dancing around like crazy.  
"Ahhh... ahhh I don't like this. Bull make it stop. Calm it down. Rub it, do something! I don't like when it starts to move!" Krem squealed.  
The panicked boy sat up straight and scrambled back into the bed's headboard. Trying desperately to get away from his moving guts. All the excitement must have got the baby going.  
"Hey, hey. Its okay. Easy Krem. Shhh. Its alright. Just got excited in there didn't you? Not trying to scare daddy are ya?" Bull was now gently rubbing Krem's swollen belly. The baby kicked a few times into Bull, as if to say it knew that it's father was there. Then the child settled down.  
The baby readjusted it's self and turned over. Soon the child seemed to be ready for a nice nap. Krem calmed down at Bull's touch.  
"You alright big guy?" Bull laid down next to Krem.  
Krem rolled over a bit and kissed Bull's lips. They stunk like Krem's crotch. It grossed him out but he wanted contact with Bull more than he cared about the smell.  
"You wanna cuddle?" Bull asked as he pulled a cover up over them.  
Krem nodded.  
"Come here." Bull held the sheet up so that Krem could scoot into his spot.  
Laying slightly into Bull, his head in the bigger man's underarm. He curled his legs up a bit and one wrapped over one of Bull's legs. A hand on his belly and another lay on Bull's chest.  
"Thats right. Settle down." Bull kissed the top of Krem's head got comfortable.  
His horns forced him to sleep on his back. That or sleep with his head hanging oddly off the side of the bed.  
"You'll be alright. Your doing good Krem."  
"I hope so." He boy murmured as Bull pulled the covers up over him.  
"You will. Now stay warm, babe. Its cold." Bull smiled.  
"I know. Your nipples are so hard right now that you could cut a diamond with em." The shorter man joked as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the baby.

"It's much pinker than I had imagined." Dorian eyed the small wiggling baby.  
He had small, almost flat circles on the sides of his head. His horns would grow out quickly.  
"He is very beautiful. You should hold him, you won't crush him if your gentle. Here." Cole held the baby out to The Iron Bull.  
Bull didn't move to take the child. He became rather stiff.  
"I don't think he has any interest in holding it." Dorian said.  
"He wants to but, is afraid. It will be good for him. Both of them." Cole forced the newborn into Bull's hands.  
The child was so small. He was an early baby. One second Krem was waddling around the Skyhold Tavern and the next thing he knew the baby was half way out. His water had broken while they were hanging around the Inquisitor.  
Not everyone knew of Krem's situation. Skyhold was filling up fast and that meant a lot of people. If there were only a few of them living in the castle everyone would know.  
But not many did. Just a select few. Some of the Chargers knew.  
The Inquisitor knew. In fact they had received a lovely gift for the baby from the Inquisitor. A basket for the infant to sleep in. It was well made and would come in handy very quickly.  
"You should take it back into the room with Krem." Bull tried to pass it back to Cole.  
Cole was becoming an excellent nurse. He had already delivered a few babies since they arrived here in Skyhold. When Iron Bull found out about Cole's nursing skills he requested that he be on call for when the baby was due.  
Cole was only to happy to help.  
When Krem's water broke in the Tavern, Bull rushed him back to his room and sent Dorian to go get Cole. Cole showed up but Dorian went to alert the Chargers. The Inquisitor has rushed off tell Josie and the rest of the Council. The War Council and then some were waiting outside the door.  
Once Krem was in bed the baby started to come quickly. About half way through it slowed down. They just needed the baby's head to come out enough to pull it the rest of the way. But Krem was running out of energy fast Bull's worry turned to anger and frustration.  
"If... if theres gotta be a choice... choose the kid." Krem panted and dropped his head back.  
Bull was sitting on the bed's edge, holding his hand softly. Thats when he started to loose it. His own healers were in the room, helping Cole. Iron Bull started shouting at them to do something, anything.  
To move faster. To stop Krem's pain. When Krem started screaming as loud as his lungs could handle Bull flipped a table.  
Stitches called Dorian and Varric in to remove Bull. He was only stressing Krem out more. Dorian tried to get the horned man out of the room by magic and force but the only thing that worked was a few soft words.  
"If you don't calm down and leave Krem will die. We have to give him room. Let Cole and the rest deal with him." Dorian poked the tip of his staff into Bull's chest.  
The Iron Bull shut his mouth and walked out the door. They waited outside the room for another three hours or so. Every hour the Varric would poke his head in and get an update. Once in a while they would hear loud sounds or Krem's voice reaching high notes they never knew him capable of.  
"I should be in there. I did this to him." Bull grumbled.  
"Birth is messy. Stay out of it." Blackwall played his hand.  
Many of the men were in the middle of a big card game. The women were gathered in groups. Whispering among themselves.  
"This is horse shit." The Iron Bull stood up and began to pace.  
He made rounds about the halls and ended up back at the start, right in front of Krem's door. Their separate rooms were now filled with a mixture of both their personal things. They would often stay in Krem's room over the nights but usually stored their crap in Bull's.  
Bull popped into his room and drug around. He found Krem's box of knitting gear and pulled out a small dragon that he had just finished knitting the other day. Bull took it with him.  
"Anything?" Bull asked as he walked back up to the door.  
Dorian was leaning on the wall next to the door.  
"Hang on..." The mage said.  
It was loud in the hall. Everyone was chattering away.  
"Shhh!" Dorian started to hush everyone loudly.  
After a few moments everyone fell silent. They waited and listened. The soft sounds of small, high pitched crying started to drift from the room's door.  
The baby was there. But what about Krem? The door opened open and Cole stepped out. He was holding a small bundle of rags with Bull's child in it.  
"It's a BOY!" He shouted.  
Everyone cheered and many of the guys clapped Bull on the back or gave him a shoulder punch. All gathered around as Cole forced the baby into Bull's hands. Bull didn't seem to be okay with holding the child.  
"You should take it back into the room with Krem." Bull insisted.  
In fact Bull wanted back into the room himself. He needed to see if Krem was okay. Bull NEEDED to.  
"Not possible. Krem is not capable of holding the baby. So you should. Its important for the baby to have contact with it's parents as soon as possible." Cole stepped back so that Bull couldn't pawn the child off on him.  
"Whats wrong with Krem?!" Bull started to raise his voice.  
The baby let out a cry. Everyone stepped back expect for Verric and Dorian. They stayed close. They didn't want Bull to go overboard while holding the baby.  
"He's sleeping. Having a baby is much work. Tired him out. Come look." Close turned and walked back into the room.  
Bull looked down at baby as it started to fall quiet. He was starting to nap. The child had grown comfortable in Bull's big, warm arm.  
"Alright, everyone got a peek. Everything's just fine. Shows over. Give it a break. The Iron Bull is no longer in need of us hanging around. Move out. Off. Scat. All of you vultures move along. Go be useless else where." Dorian shooed everyone away.  
Bull could swear he saw Dorian eyeing Cullen's ass as he scooted everyone out of the hall. Weird day it was. Completely bonkers.  
The Bull entered the room and took a seat in the chair by the bed. Krem was fast asleep. His snoring was loud and he was covered in sweat.  
"Did you want the afterbirth?" Cole asked.  
"What?" Bull looked over at him.  
"Krem's insides... the stuff that attaches him to the baby. It comes out after the baby does. Completely natural. Some people eat it. Some use it for spells or medicine. Do you want it?" Cole asked.  
"I don't care." Bull shook his head slightly and turned away, "All I care about is right here."  
Krem and the baby were both fast asleep.

\---

"I don't like this." Krem grumbled as Bull laid back on the bed.  
"Come on, you like havin your nipples sucked." Bull laughed.  
Krem blushed.  
"I... I don't-..." Krem tried to say that he didn't but it was a lie that wouldn't come out, "only when you do it."  
The baby was on Krem's chest. Feeding away.  
"How many times is that anyway? Hasn't he eaten enough for the day?" Bull asked as he put a big hand on the baby's butt.  
Cupping it and helping push him up slightly so that he was more comfortable.  
"You'd think but he eats about as much as you do, Chief. Are his horns gonna to look like yours?" Krem looked at Bull.  
"Im not sure. Have to wait and see I guess... how long before we can fuck again?" He asked.  
Krem glared at him.  
"I'll be patient. Just curious is all." Bull said.  
"...really?" Krem relaxed a bit.  
"You know we really don't have to ever have sex again if you don't want to. Im content just being with you." Bull rubbed a thumb over the baby's back.  
"Oh Bull shit." Krem snorted.  
The Iron Bull laughed, "I love sex, love having it with you. But if I have to choose. It'd be you. You. And him. I'd take my family over dirty, dirty sex any day." Bull smiled softly.  
"I won't make you choose. Once Im feeling better your gettin pegged. Hard."  
"That a promise, big guy?" Bull raised his brow.  
"You bet your gray ass."

\---

"Well isn't he just the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Josie cooed over the gurgling baby.  
The boy's horns were now small round nubs and he was able to control his fat little fingers and grab onto things. Like Josie's face. He slapped her cheeks and few times and she laughed.  
"He's sure to be a killer just like the Chief one day." Krem smiled proudly.  
The baby strapped to his chest kicked its legs out and squealed.  
"Oh, I think he's going to be a sweet little lover boy! Yes I think he is! Look at those cute little eyes!" She poked at his little toes that hung out.  
"A lover indeed. If he's anything like Bull. The Chief's been stuck to me nonstop all week. First time I've been outta his sight in at least eighty hours. At first he's terrified that he's gonna a terrible father now he's wanting to be part of everything. You should see him change the kids nappy. I think the Chief's getting attached." Krem took one of his son's tiny hands.  
"He wants to be involved, thats great. Everyone's been worried. Neither of you have been seen out and about lately. People are gossiping, saying that The Iron Bull has vanished." Josie pointed out.  
"Let em all gossip." Krem just smiled down at the happy child.

\---

"How do I... wait... which way does this go?" Bull was making an attempt to rewrap the child in an fresh diaper.  
"Uh... under, no over. Here. Let me try." Krem ducked under Bull's arm and moved in between him and the child.  
Krem tried to wrap the kid up himself but was having a hard time.  
"Dammit don't we have any of the button up ones clean? Why are you using this wrap around one?" Krem asked.  
"I don't know where the button up ones went, I think they're all dirty..." Bull pulled out a basket that they stored the cloth diapers in.  
"Well why aren't they clean?" Krem gave up and tied the diaper in what was sure to be the wrong way.  
"Shit Krem, I don't know. Been busy. First I spent the morning running back and forth between the war room and down to the training area. Then I had a meeting with Dori-"  
Krem grunted loud enough to get Bull's attention.  
"Oh don't even. I don't know why your so jealous of him." Iron Bull picked the baby up and walked past his lover.  
"Im not jealous."  
"I don't give a nug's ass what you say. I KNOW your jealous." Bull snorted.  
"Of what?!" Krem picked up his gear and started to pull on his chest plate.  
They were heading down to go sparing. They needed to work on tactics and using their shields.  
"His mustache, his queer-ass voice, his d-"  
"Shut up." Krem said as he slapped Bull hard on the ass as he passed him to get out the door.  
Bull watched Krem walk off in surprise. He was definitely feeling better. Much perkier.  
"Krem get back here and do the other side. Make it even! Krem!" Bull laughed as he trailed behind the smaller man.  
"Not till later, Chief. Cullen said he'd watch Anaan while we deal with the Chargers." Krem said as they made their way to the war room.  
"Speaking of work, now that we are permanently part of the Inquisition we are getting a raise in payment. New position titles too." Bull went on.  
"We get a raise with that? And you sure that your okay with us staying here in Skyhold?" Krem asked as they marched on.  
"Well with the kid I think its best. Not to mention we have decent rooms, a nice Tavern. Everyone is pairing up too. Everyones gettin laid. I told all of you that we could take a vote and you all wanted to stay so..." He shrugged.  
"If you don't want to you know we'll follow you where ever. Right?" Krem was now walking at Bull's side.  
"Staying here is pretty good. We got the snazzy title as 'The Inquisition's Iron Bull and Chargers'. We guard the Skyhold, and more importantly the people within. We battle on if they need us and are at the Inquisition's will. They can send us on missions, we can do a few side jobs of our own here and there. Also I am in charge." The Iron Bull proudly said.  
"Your already in charge you daft lug." Krem smirked.  
"Watch your sass or I'll have you run laps."  
"And just like that you won't be getting laid tonight."  
Bull pouted and then slowly nudged into Krem as the walked on.  
"Why don't you go hound Dorian for sex." The ginger said.  
Krem regretted the comment as soon as he said it. When he looked up into Bull's eyes he could see the hurt he had caused. Bull was a living being and could have his feelings hurt just as any other person could. Not that he would make a big deal out of it.  
"Sorry." Krem grunted.  
"I don't get where your gettin these ideas from. He and I aren't interested in each other. Im not interested in anything that isn't your ass or fun hole." Bull reassured Krem.  
"If we hadn't gotten together I imagine that you two would have hit it off. He seems your type. As far as men go. I've seen the type of guys that interest you."  
"Im into a lot of things, Krem. Im into you."  
"You don't have to be with me just because we're sharing a child." Krem wouldn't look Bull in the face.  
"Cermisius, stop. Look at me." Bull took hold of Krem's hand while holding their son in his other arm, "I am not with you because of Anaan. I am with you because I... because I love you. I enjoy your company. You make my heart beat weird. Like Im fighting a dragon. And when we fuck its amazing. Its like... more than just our bodies. Its like Im fucking your soul. And Id like to do that with you for the rest of my days. Because fucking your soul is pretty satisfying. And addicting."  
Krem started to tear up.  
"Don't cry. Krem don't cry."  
"Im not crying." Krem said as he started to drip snot and tears.  
"Your crying. Your ugly crying. Right now." Bull pulled the smaller man into a one armed hug.  
Their son squealed in Bull's grasp.  
"Well if your gonna get all weird and leaky now anyways I'll uh... just tell you then the rest of my feelings. You should know that your the man of my um... dreams. Just uh... figured you should know that." Bull bent his head down and planted a kiss on Krem's head.  
"Oh sweet maker I love you... you big idiot." Krem snorted up some of his snot and clung onto Bull tight.  
"Also... you should really stop crying. Its making my boner feel weird." Bull stated.  
"...of corse you have a b-" Krem was cut off as Cullen trotted down the steps to meet up with them.  
"Good morning! How is the Inquisition's youngest Charger?" Cullen asked as he took Anaan.  
"He's been changed, fed, and napped. We'll come get him before dinner." Bull eyed Cullen, "How's the detox goin?"  
"Huh, oh good. Its good. Been clean about three months now. Cole had me going down in doses and now Im off." Cullen smiled.  
He seemed much better, happier even. Or maybe that was due to the fact that Dorian was seen sneaking in and out of Cullen's room most nights. Good for them.

\---

"Come on Krem, harder! Faster!" Bull shouted as Krem charged at The Bull.  
Krem threw his shield up and knocked Bull back. The Iron Bull only slid back less than a foot but Krem had gotten him to move. His strength was growing.  
The Chargers were sparing in rotating groups today. Krem ended up leading a section of the group on a run through the castle while Bull continued to to have them work with their shields and weapons. One of the guys nearly took one of Bull's horns off. The qunari just laughed. At the end of the day they gathered in the Tavern for drinks.  
"Just one, then I gotta go pick up my little killer." Bull said to Stitches.  
Krem had already downed three bottles by time they made their way out of the bar.  
"Nearly dinner time. We need to get some food in you, Krem. Drinking on an empty stomach was a shit choice." Bull had an arm around the young man's neck.  
"Im gonna need to be drunk if Im sleeping with you later." Krem smiled and held up a bottle, "One for the road."  
"Thats it, your not holding Anaan until you sober up." Bull took the bottle after Krem took another swing.  
"Fine. Not like its a big deal. We're just picking him up and taking him home for bedtime. Then..." Krem grinned and grabbed a hand full of Bull's butt.  
Bull groaned.  
"Evening." Blackwall said as he rounded a corner and nearly bumped into them.  
He eyed Krem who was still groping his lover. When Krem's hazy mind finally realized that someone was witnessing him being indecent he released Bull's ass and shot off in the direction of home. Bull was left behind laughing like crazy at his boyfriend's embarrassment.  
Krem was snoring on their bed when Bull came home with their son in his arms. He laid the child down in his basket and climbed over Krem, giving the boy a soft kiss. Krem's eyes fluttered open as he smiled into the kiss.  
"You should get naked." Krem grumbled, half asleep.  
"Hmmm, in the morning when your sober." Bull said as he kicked off his boots and unstrapped his ankle, "Tomorrow morning Im going to destroy you. Then we make plans for the next dragon hunt. Gotta stay sharp. Just for fun."  
Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anaan : Victory


	5. Chapter 5

"Just curious." Dorian said.  
Krem's face was bright red.  
"Big. It's very big." Krem was not very interested in the talking about this.  
"Really? And here I thought it'd be small." Cullen gave a snort.  
"The man could take down a post pubescent dragon by himself, small does not describe anything about him." Dorian rolled his eyes.  
"Why the hell are you even curious?" Cullen asked while trying not to seem jealous.  
Dorian looked Krem up and down even though they were sitting at a table in the Tavern.  
His brows went up as he said, "Look at the size difference between the two of them. Krem isn't very large. I would very well imagine that all it would take for The Iron Bull is to roll over during the night and the next thing you know the kid is a pancake."  
Krem disliked when people called him a kid. For one, he had worked very hard to prove himself a man. And two, he was second in command when it came to the Chargers. And they were a very renowned group these days.  
"Even so what does that have to do with what The Iron Bull is smuggling down his pants?" Cullen asked.  
He was trying to hard not to be salty.  
"As I said, curiosity." Dorian took a drink of his beer, "Seems like The Bull could very well split the kid in half if they tried to do 'it'."  
Krem's face was on fire. Oh sweet maker. The fact that other people were now trying to picture his sex life felt highly invading. It was like people were truly seeing him naked. Oh the shame.  
"I hear my name?" Bull swung a leg over the bench and joined them.  
He took a seat next to Krem and set the baby up on the table. Anaan sat on his fat little butt and took hold of an empty beer glass and tried to wave it at Bull to get his daddy's attention.  
"Dorian was just wondering how big your bits and pieces were." Cullen huffed as he got up and left.  
Bull laughed and shook his head. Then he proceeded to grab Krem's arm and hold it up.  
"Well I'd say at LEAST as big as Kadan's forearm." Bull mused.  
Dorian's eyes looked like they were trying not to pop out of his head.  
"Better go find your boyfriend before he gets to pissed." Krem made the remark as he took his arm back.  
The mage sighed as he got up and did just that.  
"Yah, everyone wants The Iron Rod." Bull said as Anaan banged the beer glass softly on the table over and over with a light clunk.  
Krem punched Bull in the arm.  
"If I ever find your sharing it with anyone else Im gonna hack it off." The smaller man said.  
Bull's thighs tightened together.  
"Hey, this Bull's only got one rider now." The qunari chuckled.  
"Damn straight." Krem smiled as he picked Anaan up.  
The boy squealed with glee as Krem held him up on his chest.  
"I need a beer." Bull said and turned to snatch one off the tray of a bar maid as she walked by.  
She giggled as he did so.  
"Keep em comin. And one for my baby daddy as well!"  
"How many have you had today?" Krem asked.  
"Does it matter, Kadan? Got Stitches to agree ta watchin Anaan tonight. Lets get drunk and fuck." The Iron Bull downed his beer in one last swing.  
"Idiot." Krem smiled as the bar maid set a beer in front of him and gave the lieutenant a small wink.  
He blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Krem was sleeping on Bull's chest, the covers were pulled up over him. All that poked out of the big heavy sheet was Bull's meaty head and horns that were attached.  
"Krem." Bull poked at the sleeping lump, "We need to get up."  
The Iron Bull yawned as he flipped back the covers. His small lover curled up even tighter into a ball. Bull slowly rolled the other man off of his chest so that he could get up. Once Krem was off, the ginger felt around and wiggled back under the covers. His butt and legs were left out in the open. He laid on his belly with the top half of him covered. Poor thing was to tired to even fully burrow.  
"Krem, time to get up." Bull slouched his way over the basket that lay at the foot of their bed.  
A small infant slept soundly. Bull gently picked the child up out of the his little home. The halfling gave a small squeak as he was woken.  
"Come on little man. Here." The qunari set the child down between Krem's legs.  
The baby sat up and grabbed a fist full of Krem's boxers. He pulled at the hem and gurgled happily as Krem groaned.  
"Training." Bull said as he gave Krem's bottom a good swat.  
The young man yipped and quickly burrowed into the covers fully.  
The baby laughed as his father retreated into the pile of blankets. Bull chuckled softly and started to dress for the day. By time he was finished getting ready Krem had sat up in bed. He pulled the covers tight around himself. His eyes were glazed over and his nose was dripping green ooze.  
"Kadan?" Bull took notice and rushed over.  
He slapped his big, thick hand on the smaller man's head.  
"Your burning up... I'll get the healers! Stay!" Bull said as he picked the baby up and wrapped him in a blanket.  
He rushed out the door leaving Krem alone. The boy flopped back onto the bed and drifted back to sleep.

\---

Cole and Stitches examined Krem. The boy hardly had any strength. He was ill. No doubt about it.  
"Cold?" Cole asked.  
"Cold." Stitches nodded.  
Bull frowned. Colds were iffy. They could gone with in a few hours or they could leave you dead by dinner. The Bull hated the thought of not having Krem around. He loved him far to much.  
"Potion?" Bull was hovering over his healer.  
"Yes, now back up." Stitches grunted, pulling things out of a bag.  
Cole propped Krem up.  
"C-cold. Freez-z-zing." He mumbled and shivered.  
"What can I do?" Bull asked as he stood in the way.  
"Keep the baby away from him." Cole nodded from the child that was in Bull's arms to Krem who was trying to cough up a massive amount of phlegm, "He will be fine, but if the baby caught this cold..."  
Bull pursed his lips and slowly backed up.  
"Im going to go drop the kid off with Cullen-"  
"He's in the War Room all day with the Inquisitor and Blackwall." Stitches said without looking up.  
"Dorian?" Bull tried.  
"Went to go find Sera. She didn't return last night." Cole spoke.  
"Jo-"  
"Neck deep in paper work." Stitches said, "She'll bite your head off if you interrupt her."  
"Cassandra?" Bull was irritated.  
"You wish to leave your child in Cassandra's hands?" Stitches raised a brow.  
"...well Varric is in the middle of finishing a book. Pretty much everyone is busy. She has the day off doesn't she?" Bull seemed a bit to desperate.  
Cole nodded.  
"Kay so it looks like he's going to Cassandra."

\---

"I told you I can't." Cassandra was sitting on the edge of a Skyhold castle wall.  
"...why?" Bull was fuming.  
"I have a date. Not that it's your business." She slammed her book closed.  
"Really now. With who?" He inquired.  
She opened her mouth and slowly closed it. Shit. There was no real answer. She didn't have a date. Cassandra was just bad with kids so she made said the first thing that came to mind. Crap. Abort. Abort.  
"Well?"  
She flipped him off, "Stay out of my business."  
With a sneer on her face she jumped down and started to walk away.  
"I'll set you up on a date! With one of my men, please I NEED someone to watch him! Krem is sick and he can't be around the baby. Please..." He hissed in a begging tone, Bull the child out to her.  
She sighed and took hold of the kid.  
"Fine." Was all she said.

\---

Bull was petting Krem's clammy forehead, "Just relax Kadan."  
Krem moaned. Cole and Stitches left some medicine for him to take before bed and said they would be back in the morning to check on him. Now it was just Bull and his lover. Cassandra had the baby and would be watching him over night and mostly likely for the next few days.  
"Chief..." Krem's eyes were closed.  
His little feet propped up. Bull laid a rag over his forehead.  
"Hmmm?" Bull started to rub some mint paste on Krem's naked chest.  
Krem was laying in bed only wearing a pair of Bull's over sized pants. They were comfortable.  
"Need..." Krem mumbled as he flopped his hand onto Bull's lap tried to grasp the qunari's member.  
His grip was weak yet he pawed at The Bull's rod. Krem reached over and made contact, it was over the clothes. Bull's ears perked up and folded back in surprised.  
"Hey, hey!" He yelped, "Your to weak for that. No ones getting laid tonight."  
Bull picked up Krem's hand. It was so small in his own meaty paws.  
"Maybe when your feelin better."  
"Buuull." Krem moaned.  
He opened his pretty little eyes and slowly fluttered his lashes.  
"Oh no. Your to weak. You need to rest. No way."  
"Bull." He pouted.  
Bull blushed slightly.  
"You know you want to." Krem croaked, wiggling his skinny hips.  
"Kadan, no." Bull said as he gave Krem back his hand and got up.  
He paced back and forth a few times. Trying to calm down he took a few breaths. Dammit. Now he was turned on.  
"I neeed you." Krem moaned.  
When The Iron Bull turned to look at Krem the human had wiggled out of his pants and was spread wide open, nude. Bull's eye nearly popped out of their sockets.  
How had the human squirmed out of his pants so fast? And where were they? Bull questioned these things but was far to distracted to look around for said pants.  
"K-Krem." Bull was sure he would end up with a nose bleed.  
"Please?"  
Bull made a pained sound that was somewhere between a groan and the noise one would make if they stepped on a lego.  
"Hmmm?" Krem raised a brow under the cool cloth.  
"Kadan..." Bull walked over slowly and sat down on the bed, "I'd love to bend you over the bed right now but..."  
Bull bit his lip. Krem rolled his eyes lazily.  
"You need your rest." Bull was chewing his lip so hard that he broke the skin.  
A small amount of red liquid popped up. Krem gave a crackled grunt. All the phlegm was making his voice and breathing sound weird.  
"We will soon, big guy." The qunari gave Krem's thigh a gentle pat.  
"My guts hurt." Krem moaned.  
"Here. Lay flat on your back, hold still..." Bull instructed as he got next to Krem and pressed down on his guts.  
The pressure made Krem release gas.  
"Oh sweet Maker... that feels better." Krem shivered a bit.  
Bull's nostrils flared at the smell. The Iron Bull would never have thought that his broken and crushed nose would come in handy but it was right now. It was harder to smell with it and thank goodness for that because Krem's insides were worse than a dying animal's carcass.  
But that was love. A boner one second and a fart the next. Truly loving someone meant being around the ugly side of them. Not just when they are in a bad mood but when they are sick or down. When they have any sort of problem.  
Bull didn't like Krem being sick and it was fairly gross what just happened, not that Bull hadn't been involved with much nastier things, but The Bull was glad he could help Krem ease his pain. Now the tiny human was curled up on his side. Burrowed into the covers with only some of his hair poking out. He gave another small shiver.  
Bull stood up and grabbed the bucket from his side of the bed and set it on Krem's side. Just incase. Then he undid his boots and kicked off his ankle brace and slide into bed. He spooned Krem. After a few moments the human stopped shivering and settled down. Bull still had his pants on but the body heat from his chest to Krem's naked body helped.  
"I love you. Kadan." Bull whispered as they driffeted off to sleep.

\---

"Im fine." Krem yawned.  
A week later Krem was still tired. But at least he could breath better, run around. Get out of the room. He could even hold the baby. It was just the after math of his cold. His body was tired from the ordeal.  
"I don't care if your FINE. Sit. Shine." Bull held an axe out to Krem.  
"I want to train. I need t-"  
"Your not jogging or fighting today. Just help with the gear. Then go home and take a nap."  
"Chief Im fine. Im not gonna sit on the sidelines and clean your crap for you like a good little house wife." He was getting pissed.  
A few Chargers glanced over at them.  
"Kadan, Im not treating you like this because your a house husband or any of that shit. I just... don't want you to push it and get sick again. Please." Bull's face was red from embarrassment and his 'please' wasn't really a question so much as a begging order.  
Krem was blushing too. Bull cared and he knew it. But the thought still made him go red. Being all lovey in front of others was embarrassing. Even if they weren't being overly affectionate.  
"Fine." Krem said and set to work cleaning the axe.  
Bull looked over his shoulder at the troops and everyone got back to work. Once everyone was looking away he leaned in and kisses Krem on the head. He wanted his lips but still, can never be to careful. The tips of Krem's ears turned red as he grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuuuuuuust a lil bit of smut.

"Shit, bounce for me..." Bull gasped.  
Krem had to use every bit of lower body muscle just to lift on and off of his partner. Bull was sitting on a pile of pillows in the alcove of their room (they had deemed it the best place to fuck). Krem was riding him, face to face. The human was pulling himself up, then would push back down onto the hard rod that perkily waited under him.  
Once Bull was inside Krem would contract his inner muscles like crazy so that his walls hugged Bull's member tightly. The qunari was groaning and moaning so loud that the couple was sure they could be heard all the way down to the Tavern. Their son was snuggled up in his basket.   
Fast asleep. Krem would often wonder how the little guy could possible block out all the unholy sounds his parents made while they were 'connecting'. Though the couple was also happy hat they could get in some special time whenever the child napped.  
"F-fuck. Fasta vass, Chief!" Krem hissed.  
Bull had a delightful gold ring that was stuck through the tip of his cock and it was rubbing Krem just the right way. Shit that prince albert felt good. The boys were so close.  
Bull's ears flopped back as he bit his lip. Crap. It felt so right.  
"Kadan... hold still." Bull gripped his lover's hips hard as held him in place so that he could fuck his boyfriend with every once of energy that he had.  
"Oh fuckin shit Bull!" Krem shouted.  
The basket at the other side of the room creaked as the child within wiggled and then settled down again.  
"Im gonna cum in you so hard." Bull was panting hard as he shoved Krem down hard onto his dick.  
It pulsed inside the lieutenant. Krem went off like a volcano. Bull's lap was so wet it was as if he had gone swimming. The Iron Bull pulled Krem close and kissed him on the head. Krem smiled and grabbed the bigger man by the horn and pulled his face down so that he could kiss him hard on the lips.


End file.
